The Gamble
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Mr. House, with his life support failing and his time running out, needed to find someone with the skill and abilities to enact his grand plan for Vegas. Years later, when a certain courier arrives in the silent city, they will take up the cause of rebuilding Vegas to its former glory. AU


**Hey guys, Reader here! This plot of this story is that the courier discovers Vegas before the arrival of the NCR plus a few other twists. I'll leave the blob of authors notes at the bottom, so we'll get right into it! Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT**

 **Chapter 1: Rise of a Legend**

 **(NEW VEGAS - 2 AM) = Time and Place**

* * *

 **Las Vegas Outskirts -2250 - 5 A.M - Unknown P.O.V**

A lone man stood at the entrance to a city that appeared to be frozen in time. The rusted and broken down buildings that towered above the skyline were outlined by the rising morning desert sun. There were no flashing lights, no loud music blaring over loudspeakers or even any of the basic sounds of human civilization. Only the random sounds of explosions and gunfire in the distance gave any sort of sign of life.

The man was dressed in a tan armored duster that was covered in grime and dirt, a pair of black rimmed sun glasses and a face mask covered most of his face, a pair of jeans with armored knee pads and a black cowboy hat that covered his short black hair.

On his back was a worn down scoped hunting rifle and on his hip was a .44 magnum revolver modded with a heavy frame. The man gazed over the city and its tall buildings with an awe inspired face, in particular a certain needle shaped tower that dwarfed over its counterparts. He guessed that building could be seen for miles around in all directions.

A flying bullet that flew straight by his head drew him out of his stupor. He rolled to a nearby broken down car and took cover as more shots were fired. He peered over the wrecked cars surface to spot his attackers. He let out a loud sigh as a he realized who was attacking him.

"Fiends...fucking crazy drug addicts..." he muttered as he un-holstered his rifle and prepared to attack. He counted about 10 fiends armed with various rifles and pistols in various spots to his north. He waited a few moments for the enemies to reload their weapons and then he retaliated.

He peered over the car again and fired at the enemy closest to him. The bullets pierced the raiders head, blood and brain matter splattered across the wall behind it. He loaded the next bullet into the rifles chamber and repeated the process, only breaking the routine to load a new magazine.

After a minute the entire group of vagrants lied dead on the ground. Just as he was stand up to search their corpses, he heard a loud shout behind him and and he turned with great speed. A large raider charged at him with a combat knife in his hand while he screamed in an incomprehensible speech. The man drawed his revolver faster than the eye can see and fired 3 rounds into the savages chest. It went down with a screech while clutching its wound, their bloodied hands reaching down to grab something from its bag.

The man fired another shot directly into the fiends head and the body went limp. The man stared at the corpse for a second before reaching into its large bag. The sack contained a few bottles of dirty water, alongside a variety of drugs both recognizable and not.

He grabbed one of the bottles and the stimpacks he could see in the bag before throwing it off to the side of the road. He went around and searched the other corpses, finding similar items alongside ammunition and nearly broken firearms.

As he was about leave a loud beeping noise drew his attention to his Pip-Boy. Looking down at the aged machine on his arm, a message popped up alerting him to an new radio signal that appeared to be specifically designed to contact those with Pip-Boys. He turned the knob to the left and pressed a few button and brought up the message and played it.

 _"Attention...If you are receiving this message, then you have a Pip-Boy and the skills necessary to help me and my grand vision for this city. Head to the Lucky 38 casino at the heart of Vegas. This message repeats..."_ spoke the voice.

He was curious as to why the radio targeted those with a pip-boy, and who was this person speaking? It had a regal tone to it, reminding him of the upper class of wealthy senators and Brahmin barons.

It could very well be a well thought out trap, though he doubted that due to the radio signal being one of those that only people who had experience with Vault tech and Robco technology could understand, let alone create. He decided that he would investigate this message, and see what it would have in store for him.

* * *

 **(Lucky 38 - 30 Minutes Later)**

After fighting through hordes of doped raiders and tribals, and receiving direction from the locals, he stood at the base of the buidlinf and gazed at the tower labelled the Lucky 38 and the other spectacular looking casinos nearby. He couldn't imagine what the city would look like if all the lights he could see were lit up.

Standing at either sides of the doors were two large and fearsome robots on wheels that were armed to the teeth with a visible 9mm sub-machine gun and and laser gattling gun. The robot rode its way to him and spoke to him in a authoritative voice.

"You are the one with the Pip-Boy I assume? Come with me." spoke the robot in an robotic voice. The metallic doors to the spire opened with a loud creak which forced the man to cover his ears.

After a minute, the door completely opened and he entered through the smaller wooden doors behind. It took a few seconds to open doors, feeling as if they hadn't been open since the great war. And when he finally entered the building, he could see that his feeling was true.

Inside was a spacious casino that had been untouched by human hands for the past two centuries. There was a bar, slot machines, dealer tables, more security robots and posters from artists and celebrities from before the war. In the very center of the room appeared to be a luxurious elevator with a robot standing next to it at attention. He walked towards it and it immediately recognized him and spoke.

"I will lead you to the Penthouse floor, where you will learn of the plan set by Mr. House. Follow me." it spoke. The man merely nodded, and in turn followed to robot into the elevator, before it automatically entered the button and they began to move upwards. It gave him time to think about what the robot had just said to him.

Mr. House was the brilliant head of Robco, the massive corporation that was one of the largest in the pre-apocalyptic world. They produced advanced technologies and robots for the military and for Vault tech as well. But if he was here, now currently in the year 2250, then that would make him hundreds of years old, which was very unlikely even for the most healthy of humans. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as they reached the penthouse floor and they exited the elevator.

The robot lead him to a large monitor that was set in front of a large window that spread across most of the room. There was a panel of buttons and levers that even him, a technologies expert and a resident handy man, was more complex than anything he had ever seen. On the screen was the still iconic picture of a smiling Mr. House centered.

"Hello, I am Mr. House, and this is a pre-recorded message given due to the short time before my life ends. I am taking a massive gamble entrusting my plan for the future of Vegas to you, and so I can only hope you will listen to me. I had intended to directly rule over Vegas after the bombs dropped, but due to the technological and physical damage to my life support pod, that cannot happen and so here we are." he spoke initially and took a long pause before speaking again.

"Around 15 years before the Great War, I had calculated a world wide nuclear holocaust would tear the world apart, and so I created a master plan to prevent the destruction of this glorious city, and for it to rise out of the ashes of the atomic wastes. My laser and hacking defense system managed to knock out a majority of the missiles heading to the city, and so inner Vegas and a majority of the outskirts avoided the blasts.

Even so, from my robotic guards, I have seen the city falling apart to hundreds of years of neglect and destruction by wild raiders and tribes that inhabitant the area. I have laid out a plan to return Vegas to its past self, and for it to be invigorated with life in this desert. The plan will be forwarded to you at the end of this message. Thank you, and...good luck." he said as the message cut out and the image disappeared.

He stared at the screen for a minute before a notification came up on his pip-boy. In his notes, a lot by sprawling message that spanned multiple pages was set. It was labeled 'My plan' and signed off by Mr. House. Skimming over the document, he pondered over its extensive outline that went over everythifng he might need to rebuild this city.

This deal was extremely enticing to the young explorer. He thought of himself as a pioneer, someone who wanted to explore the wastes to find lost treasures of the old world. He expected to find advanced technology, gold bars or stashes of weapons, but an entire robot army and a city to command? It was almost to good to be true. There had to be a catch.

He was interrupted when he looked up and saw another face pop up on the screen, this time of a generic smiling face plastered across the glass.

"Hello there friend! My name is Yes man, and I'm going to be your best pal as you set up shop here in Vegas. I can oversee the entire Robco network across Vegas, including all securitrons and terminals!" spoke the over-cheery voice.

"So, are these...", he paused and pointed to the robot standing next to the screen, "those securitons you speak of?"

"Exactly! I knew you were a smart one just by one look at you! Those securitrons are some of the strongest robots you can get your hands on! With these guys, no gang or tribe will be able to stand in your way!" said the assumed program.

"So, what if the first step to this 'grand plan'? I've read over the article sent to my pip-boy, but it only gives a general outline." spoke the black haired man.

"Step one will be the easiest of them all! First, your going to need to rally the support of the locals currently residing on the strip! You will need to have manpower to occupy the hotels and casinos in order to start bringing in profit! Then we can move on to...drumroll please! Stage 2!"

He has to nearly cover his ears to prevent his own eardrums from blowing out at the annoying voice. Seeing as this was the chance he could walk away, he carefully thought over this supposed plan as carefull as possible.

There was little reason to return to the NCR. As tensions mount between them and the Brotherhood of Steel, and the rising corruption in the government from the elites, the chance to make a new government for the people seemed a better choice. He had no family back west, no formal job or property.

He grinned as he walked up to a nearby window and gazed over the city of Vegas. The city sprawled for miles around, with the many casinos, shops and houses littered with gangsters, settlers, tribals and raiders.

"Well then, let's get started..." he said as he pulled out a cigar, lit it and pressed it ahead to his lips.

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I am used to writing more anime centric fanfics, so I thought, might as well take a shot writing something else for a change and get a breath of fresh air. Though don't worry, my other stories will get updated as time goes on, so don't worry about it! If you want me to continue this story, post a review or send me a PM! Thanks for reading, and have a good one!**

 **(P.S: I am looking for beta readers, send me a PM if you are interested!)**

 **There is currently a poll up on my profile, check it out if you want to vote in it!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Negotiation with the Tribes**


End file.
